


Aviation

by lazorjam



Series: The Milex Anthology [1]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, handjobs, holiday romance, lots of smoking, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: A confusion of plane seats leads to Miles and Alex sat beside each other on the flight to Ibiza. A holiday romance neither of them want to leave behind ensues.(My first Milex fic, so feedback is appreciated!)





	Aviation

Whilst a little upset he wasn’t able to upgrade to a more premier seat, Alex shuffled onto the plane with a smile at the stewardess, slipping into his seat towards the front of the plane, getting his iPad and earphones from his backpack, setting himself up a small work space and preparing for the two hour flight to Ibiza. He didn’t mind flying, and found the sensation of take off nothing short of exhilarating. He gazed out the window, to the calm breeze brushing through the trees on the edge of the airfield, and then slipped off his sunglasses, nestling them in the tidy quiff atop his head as he went back to his iPad, scrolling through that day’s BBC News headlines and looking away from the article on the football when he heard commotion from between him.

“Well they should make it mandatory that you get a seat beside your other half when you book the bloody tickets!” Alex thought the man stood by him was about to whack the poor steward so stood, catching the man’s attention.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” He asked, looking to the red faced man and to who Alex assumed was his wife, her face creased with mortification as she shuffled about and gave Alex an apologetic look.

“These fools seem to be incompetent of booking a couple together, so my wife is now half way down the plane by herself rather than sat with me.” He yelled and Alex looked at the steward who seemed more bored than concerned.

“I’m happy t’ move.” Alex said as he nodded to his seat. “So long as you stop havin’ a pop at this poor bloke.” The man seemed embarrassed at that and Alex scooped up his belongings, shoving them into his backpack and slipping out from the seat, to be met by the eyes of everyone else on the plane meeting with him, offering him smiles, most of them just glad the commotion was over.

“Yes, right, of course. You’re row 29 seat D.” At least Alex still had the window seat; that was better than nothing. He shuffled down the aisle to find a man leaning against the seats offering him a lazy smile. He was attractive, thin legs and narrow hips hugged by a pair of white skinny jeans and eyes almost as dark as his own. Alex slipped into the seat, brushing the stranger not-so-accidentally before sitting and fishing his iPad out again, putting it on the little fold down tray and kicking his leather backpack under the seat in front of him.

He relaxed a little after hooking down the small footrest from under the seat in front of him, going back to looking out the window as they rumbled over to the runway and the flight attendants went through the emergency procedure whilst the stranger beside Alex tapped his fingers against the armrest, making his rings clink against the metal with a satisfying tinkle. Alex watched his fingers, noticing the scabs on his fingertips, his nails neatly trimmed and shining, showing they were clearly well looked after. He was also a little surprised by how big his hands were, the length of his index finger making him squirm in his seat as it tapped softly. Alex tore his eyes away only to find the man looking back at him, head against the back of the seat and tongue running over his bottom lip. Alex recognised that look; and he couldn’t help but feel a little spark flick through his body.

“Miles.” The stranger said, offering one of those oh-so-large hands for Alex to shake.

“Alex.” He could see his name roll through Miles’ mind, smile playing on his lips. They both looked away from each other as the _crew please secure for takeoff_ announcement chimed through the speakers above their head and Alex immediately found Miles’ eyes on him.

“You goin’ out for 'biza Rocks?” Miles asked and Alex nodded, scratching the back of his neck. Miles was probably a year or two older than him and was definitely more northern than he was, wondering if he was from the Liverpool area from the soft pitch of his voice.

“Yeah, should be good… Not been since I was at Uni but thought I’d give it a go, make a ‘oliday of it.” Alex said as they curled onto the runway and panic flickered across Miles’ face. “Alreet?” He asked and Miles swallowed before nodding and smiling at him.

“Aye, just not the best when it comes t’ flyin’.” He answered and straightened in his seat, reaching into his backpack for a pack of chewing gum. “D' you want some?” He asked, offering the packet to Alex after flicking a piece in and chewing on it slowly. Alex thanked him before slipping the gum into his mouth and running a hand through his hair as they began to speed along the runway and Miles swore under his breath, Alex’s head lulling and eyes shutting as an orgasmic strike of pleasure filled his stomach and flooded through him as they began to ascend. His eyes fluttering open and mouth slightly open when he felt fingers grip onto his wrist, Miles frantically chewing at his gum with clenched eyes as they continued to head for the right altitude. Alex didn’t flinch and instead moved to give his co-passenger’s hand a soft squeeze, knowing that it must be pretty traumatising to be committing yourself to one of your biggest fears.

For a moment, Alex thought Miles had passed out, his face softening and grip loosening, but his eyes were soon open and he cleared his throat, moving his hand to rest on his lap. Alex couldn’t feel a little bit bare without Miles’ fingers intertwined with his, knowing that it was wrong for him a thirty year old men, to be getting all soppy over a stranger some minutes after meeting him for the first time. But Miles remained quiet and Alex found it impossible to focus on the lyrics typed out on his screen, trying to find the perfect end to the newest chorus him and the band had come up with.

“I should apologise.” Miles said, placing his book, a murder-mystery by an author Alex had never heard of, down onto his lap. “About take off, it was wrong of me t-”

“You don’t ‘ave to apologise.” Alex tutted, making Miles raise an eyebrow. “‘M just glad you’re alright.” The seat belt light flashed and Alex reached to flick the clasp open.

“I acted like a big baby.” Miles pointed out making Alex shrug and smile, just patting him on the thigh. “You goin’ on your own then? C’se me and me mates have got a villa and you could come stay w’ us if you wanted company.” Alex was surprised that the man he had known for less than half an hour was suddenly asking him to stay with him and his friends. Whilst flattered, Alex couldn’t help but think it was just Miles feeling guilty about the whole hand holding thing.

“I’ll pass but nothin’ to say we can’t meet up and go clubbin’ together, I’m a couple of minutes walk from the main strip so yous can crash at mine.” He suggested and Miles seemed satisfied in his answer, nodding and smiling at him. “Plus means I don’t have to contend with all the teenagers, all them girls trying to be the only one in their group to pull a lad over 25.” He laughed and Miles’ face flashed with disappointment before he scrunched his nose and smiled.

“Aye, girls ‘ave an ‘abit of doin’ that, dint they?” He chuckled as he glanced at the hand on his leg, Alex yet to move it due to it feeling a little too comfortable. “Not that they’re really my forte anyway, girls. Women, if you know what I mean.” He kept his eyes on Alex’s hand, eager to see what his response would be, only to have a laugh hummed in reply.

“I feel ya there, mate.” Alex said and watched as his eyes met with Miles again. “Girls have never been me cup of tea.” He gave Miles’ thigh a squeeze and then reached to get his phone from his bag. “But then boys don’t seem to be interested in me now I’ve moved to London with all the posh twats tha’ only care about their hair and their Tinder profile, y’know?” He knew he was rambling but he didn’t really care, it was rare he found himself face-to-face with another gay man, let alone one as handsome as Miles.

Alex had come out as bisexual when he was fourteen, earning some hostility at school and the occasional slur in the hallway, but most people didn’t understand the concept of bisexuality so chose to bother one of the other gay kids in his year instead. He came out as gay in his last month at college, but nobody seemed to give a shit and Alex couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that there was no sudden furore of surprise, but he had always been out as queer anyway. He wondered what it had been like for Miles, how his family had reacted and if he’d had any grief when growing up, what his first time had been like and if he was as drunk as Alex had been, pushed against the stools in one of the many Sheffield Wetherspoons after too many pints. He swallowed back the thought and then looked back to Miles.

“I know, yeah… Anyway, you gotta job?” It was clear Miles wanted to move on from the sexuality chat and Alex was more than accommodating.

“Inna band, do a bit of bar work ‘ere and there but just t' pass the time.” Alex had long stopped sounding proud when he spoke about the Monkeys; he’d been fronting them for ten years and still they hadn’t had their big break, too late to the indie party in the mid-00’s and far too modest and accented for XFM. He loved it nonetheless, travelling up and down the country to perform in small venues to crowds of people who somehow knew the words to their songs. Miles smiled back at him.

“I'm a singer too, as it ‘appens. I used to be in a band but they kicked me out ‘cause they didn’t like the direction I was going in with the tracks I was writing. Started off on my own, squeezed out a couple of albums, got t’ number 17 but that was my ten months of mild fame.” He sounded disappointed so Alex bumped their shoulders together.

“We could form a supergroup,” He joked, earning a grin and a roll of his eyes. “You seem like a rock’n’roll bloke, we could make some lovely tunes together I bet.” Alex said as he thrust his iPad into Miles’ hands and was met by a surprised mewl. “I wrote that, finish it off for us.” Miles’ eyes scanned the screen before tapping at the screen and scrolling over and over again before passing it back to Alex.

_Aviation in the evening_

_I can feel it coming on_

_Mama told me you should start as you mean to go wrong_

_Or else you’re never gonna get it right_

Alex hummed the tune he’d concocted whilst reading the lyrics, then looking up at Miles.

“You’re a lyrical genius.” He decided and Alex could of sworn Miles was blushing, cheeks a soft shade of pink as Alex looked back to the screen. “I’ve got me guitar with me, we could have a jam. You can come to my place and see what ‘appens.” Miles rose a suggestive eyebrow and Alex just shrugged.

“Alreet, sounds good.” He said as he scratched at his short beard as Alex unwound his earbuds. Miles watched him closely, sticking his earphones into the jack on his phone and offering Miles a bud which he slipped in.

“I show you mine and you show me yours.” Alex said as he put in the other earbud and I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor began to play, Miles raising a surprised eyebrow at the melody that flooded through his ears and began to tap his fingers against the armrest in time with the tune.

Between playing each other songs and chatting about their lives, the plane flew from London to Ibiza in far too short a time for the two men. Miles held Alex’s hand again once they landed, interrupting their chatter about The Beatles as they descended over the island and wheels met with hot tarmac, the same rush of exhilaration flooding through Alex as it felt the plane was never going to stop, the two of them pushed against the backs of their chairs with the force projecting against them. They slowed and curled around the corner towards their parking spot, Miles’ forehead slightly sweaty as he opened his eyes and let go of his hand, crescent marks left in the back of Alex’s hand.

“Don’t apologise.” Alex said before Miles could say anything and the short haired man just nodded and flexed his fingers, unclicking his seat belt as they came to a stop. Alex looked out the window, watching the stairs being hurried to the exits before he stood and shrugged on his backpack, slipping his sunglasses back on and helping Miles with his holdall that was in the locker above them, the two shuffling towards the exits, the Spanish sky dark and air humid as they stepped out, giving a smile and a nod to stewards before hurrying down towards the awaiting bus that would take them to the main airport. Alex sat, Miles standing in front of him as they stuttered away and raced towards the airport at a lick both men felt far too fast to be going for such a long vehicle. A sudden, hard break sent Miles tumbling forward and onto Alex’s lap, the two of them looking at each other momentarily and then bursting into laughter.

“I think you’ve bruised me, never thought you'd 'ave such a bony arse.” Alex laughed as Miles composed himself and just grinned, ignoring the glances from the people around them. Miles clutched onto the railing by the door until they came to a steady halt outside the airport, the two men allowing the older couples and club workers to get off first before disembarking, Miles profusely apologising for falling on Alex whilst they walked into security, queuing side by side with passports in hand, Alex grabbing Miles’ when he wasn’t looking and admiring his passport picture with a warm laugh. “Bloody hell, you had a lot of hair dint ya?” He chuckled as Miles snatched it back and rolled his eyes.

“I was 21 and just out of Uni; I wanted to be Paul McCartney so got me hair done like ‘im.”

“I just wanted to be one of The Strokes to be honest,” Alex hummed as they shuffled forward, glancing back at Miles. “Anyway, you’re much hotter than Paul McCartney ever was.” He added, watching Miles’ cheeks flush a soft pink and a grin form on his lips as he fanned himself with his passport, blaming it on the humid temperatures. Alex could see right through his lie but didn’t mind that much; he thought the colour suited Miles immensely.

Easing past security and waiting by the luggage carousel for far too long, they were soon walking towards the taxi rank with their guitars slung over their backs, pulling their cases behind them. They stood side by side whilst waiting for a cab, Alex then turning to his new friend.

“D’ you wanna come back to mine?” Alex asked, catching Miles’ attention and earning another delightful lazy smile. “It’s a bit late to go and disturb your friends.” He was right; it was half past midnight and Miles could do without his grouchy group of Uni mates calling him a prick for waking them all up after a heavy night of partying, knowing they wouldn’t get to their apartment till way after two.

“Alright then, yeah.” He said with a smile as a cab pulled up in front of them and the driver got out, helping them with their cases and shoving them into the boot whilst Alex and Miles slipped into the back. The car was a lot smaller than they’d appreciated and, with holdalls squished on the floor beside them, they sat practically on top of each other. Miles kept a hand on Alex’s thigh, stroking it gently through his soft chinos and earning soft mutters and a slightly gasped breaths as this hand travelled further up Alex’s leg, the man looking up at him through droopy lids as he rested his head in Miles’ shoulder. It was impossible for the two of them to think they’d met almost four hours ago yet were already so comfortable with each other that Alex knew he could fall asleep on his shoulder without much protest.

“Alex,” Miles’ voice was soft as Alex sat up and rubbed his eyes and smiled upon realising they were outside of his apartment. Miles, Alex thought, looked delightful under the sepia lighting of the car and it took all his might to not reach forward and press their lips together, to see what he tasted like. Instead he slipped out and helped the cabbie with their cases, Miles picking up their hand luggage and his suitcase whilst Alex trudged into the complex with their guitars and his suitcase. The reception was empty, earning a disgruntled sigh before he checked his watch and then his phone. As he’d hoped, a code had been texted to him by the apartment’s owner that would let him and miles into his home for the week.

They took the lift to the third floor, pacing down the hallway until they reached room 505 and Alex keyed in the pass code before the lock sang and he pushed the door open, the two of them heading in, Alex fiddling with the lights as Miles placed their luggage down just inside the door and walked over to the balcony to inspect the view, flinging the doors open and leaning over the glass railing. Alex gently placed their guitars down on the double bed and went to join his new friend, enchanted by the elegance in which he lit his cigarette and slipped it between his lips. Miles turned his head slightly when he felt Alex’s presence and then went back to watching the club goers wander along the strip, laughing and yelling as they stumbled about, making an embarrassment out of themselves.

“Int you glad that phase of wan’ing to be the top lad doesn't last forever.” Miles observed as he passed the cigarette to Alex and he slowly breathed in the smoke, eyes on the group of lads Miles was watching. “Just insecurities playin’ out as wan’ing to be the alpha male, ridicule the boys that are a bit different.” Alex knew there was a story there but didn’t want to pry, so simply slipped the cigarette back to Miles and gave him a smile. 

“We’re northern lads, you’re not allowed to be anythin’ other than top dog. Them cushty southerners with all their emotions and feelings.” He joked and Miles fluttered a laugh, the sound making Alex’s stomach do somersaults. Miles passed the cigarette back to him after blowing out a slow stream of smoke and Alex drew it to his lips. He watched Miles’ head droop a little, his eyes shutting and fingers tapping against the glass. “Alreet?” Alex asked as he blew smoke out over his shoulder and ran a hand over the soft curve of Miles’ back.

Miles’ head raised, tilted away from Alex but that didn’t stop the Sheffield lad from wrapped his arms around Miles’ waist, cigarette between his lips as his pelvis pressed against the curve of Miles’ arse in his skinny jeans, Alex’s cheek pushed against Miles’ back, looking to where he thought the other was gazing. Miles didn’t say a word and Alex removed the cigarette from his lips and offered it to his new friend who took it and placed it between his lips for a few long drags before standing upright, bringing Alex with him, and tapping it out on the ashtray on the table next to them.

Alex loosened his grip and carefully watched Miles as he turned and cast his eyes over Alex’s face for a long time, not moving until Alex gently reached to take Miles’ fingers in his. Their silence was broken by the rowdy groups below them but neither reacted to the yelling; too enchanted by each other to do anything but stand perfectly still and wait for the other to make a move.

It was Miles who moved first, hand reaching to cup Alex’s cheek with painful softness as he gently rested their foreheads together, just listening to the sound of each other’s ragged breaths. Words weren’t needed; they couldn’t convey the feelings racing through Alex’s body at the feeling of Miles’ skin against his. But he knew he wanted more; more skin pressed, more shuddered breaths and more impossibly soft touches. He lent against the thumb rubbing his cheek and shut his eyes, blocking out the cheers and shouts from down below and instead zoning back in on Miles’ sporadic breathing.

“Alex.” Even his name sounded different, Miles other hand moving to run through the back of his hair as Alex fluttered his eyes open and he wrapped his arm around Miles’ waist to keep him close. “Please.” With a voice so soft and meaningful, it was impossible for Alex to hold back, his lips gently meeting with Miles’. It wasn’t hungry and lustful like he had imagined it might have been, but instead well coordinated and gentle. Alex had had many first kisses with blokes, on dance floors in nightclubs and in the gardens of house parties, but none of them compared to his. 

Miles’ hips gently pressed against Alex’s as their mouths moved in perfect harmony, grip soft and enough to make Alex moan, earning another roll of Miles’ hips in response. It felt right, neither of them afraid of what was happening and instead eager to see where it would go from here. Miles pulled away, their fingers intertwining as he led Alex into the bedroom and pulled the curtains, Alex taking the opportunity to move their luggage from the bed, watching as Miles took a few, slow steps towards him and pressed their foreheads once more.

“Miles.” Alex whispered as their lips met again, at the same soft pace as before, one of Alex’s hands moving to slip under the thin cotton of Miles’ vest and massage the base of his spine as they kissed, Miles keeping his partner’s head still before pulling away and shutting his eyes at the feeling of Alex’s hands on him. It was clear he was more than pleased by the touches, so Alex moved to make space between them, hands running under his vest and then along his stomach and abs, then moving to slip the vest off, Miles dropping it to the floor beside them as they stepped back and settled on the bed.

It was unusual for Alex to take control, but he loved watching the way Miles reacted to every little thing he did. It was like he was watching a documentary all about the body, how it lurched and quivered when different points were massaged or kissed. The sound of Miles panting and moaning was more beautiful than any musical score he had heard, and with nimble fingers he unbuttoned Miles’ jeans and pulled them down slowly, Alex already wondering how his somewhat large bulge had been so neatly concealed by the skinny jeans.

He sat up and looked at Miles, face slack and eyes peeking open at the sudden loss of contact. Alex stripped himself of his shirt and chinos and then laid down beside Miles, the two of them kissing as Miles’ hand ran over Alex’s side as then down his prominent hip bone to the hem of his boxers. He teased the hairless skin and looked to Alex as he moaned and lent up to kiss Miles, hand following a similar path until they were giving each other handjobs, lips interlocked and the sound of their moaning and whimpering cutting through the silence of the apartment.

“I’m gunna… Oh Jesus Christ.” Miles whimpered, pressing his face against Alex’s collar and harshly biting down on the sweet skin, spilling over his hand and Alex’s stomach as he weakly kept stroking Alex’s cock, Miles’ slipping into his intergalactic state as Alex squeezed his eyes shut and came with a shout of Miles’ name, the two of them still, panting and engulfed in each others warming embraces. Alex knew Miles had left a bruise, a constant reminder on his collar of what could be described only as the perfect day, but he didn’t mind. If anything he could use it as a badge of honour; proud that he had picked up one of the hottest men in the entirety of Europe (perhaps the world, but he was yet to explore Australia well enough to come to that conclusion.)

Miles peeled away from him, tucking his soft cock into his boxers, and stood, much to Alex’s dismay. Alex watched as he stalked towards their luggage and grabbed his phone and unlocked his suitcase, on his knees as he rummaged through it. Alex sat up, watching with a frown before Miles grabbed his lighter from the table and laid back down beside Alex. Between sweaty fingers sat a joint, end soon lit and the choking sent flooding into the room.

“You don’t mind, d’ ya?” Miles asked and Alex just shook his head, watching as Miles took a long drag and moved his hand to run through Alex’s wilted quiff, lips pressed as he blew a slow trail of smoke into Alex’s mouth and he was left with the woody taste of cannabis rolling around his mouth. Miles pulled away, the two of them blowing a stream of white smoke out in perfect harmony before they kissed again. Alex knew he would soon be fast a sleep, weed always making him hit such a blessed spot of tranquillity it was hard to remain conscious. Miles had another drag, passing the roll up to Alex who followed suit and rested his head on Miles’ shoulder, duvet up to their stomachs and fingers intertwined atop the sheets.

Once the blunt was extinguished in the ashtray on the bedside table, the two laid facing each other, Miles running his fingertips over Alex’s defined jaw, along the shell of his ear and down the slight curve of his neck whilst Alex laid with his eyes shut and a lazy smile on his lips. He could still taste Miles’ lips on his, the smell of his cologne and sweat smothering him whilst he lent into each graze of Miles’ fingertips. Miles, his mind buzzing, just watched, eyes tracing Alex’s figure and picking up on every detail he came across, from the Sheffield tattoo on his forearm to the freckles that spiralled up his stomach. Every inch of him was as beautiful as the next, and he couldn’t stop himself pressing his lips to the darkening bruise on his collar, eyes meeting with Alex’s as they opened a fraction.

“Sleep, you need it.” Miles said as Alex’s eyes came to a slow close once more and his entire body relaxed, the fingers spiralling around Miles’ hip coming to a steady stop and Miles just laid watching him for a little while, hand on his stomach as it rose and fell with each soft breath Alex breathed and Miles was soon joining him in a deep slumber.

Alex sat up in bed, eyes skirting the room he was in momentarily before they rested on a figure on the balcony. His heart raced for a moment until his hand rested on his collar and he remembered Miles. He checked his watch, just gone half seven, and then slipped from under the sheets, sliding a hand through his messy hair and then walking over to the double doors leading to the balcony. Miles sat in just his boxers, guitar on his leg as he strummed and sang, cup of coffee on the table and smoke from a recently discarded cigarette steaming from the ashtray. Alex recognised the words, it was the song he had written and shown Miles on the plane, only the melody was nothing Alex had ever imagined; it was light and floaty and was missing the rocky edge he had often tried to add to his songs. He watched for a few seconds longer before slipping the door open wide enough for him to get through, Miles stopping and looking over his shoulder.  

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” He asked as Alex sat down and had a sip of Miles’ coffee, cringing at the bitter taste; no sugar and no milk. Miles laughed at Alex’s reaction and passed him a cigarette from the box on the floor and his lighter.

“Nah, you didn’t.” He said, lighting the cigarette and skimming his eyes over Miles’ thin figure, lit up by the golden morning sunlight peeking through the alleys between the homes and businesses opposite then. “Play me that song, it sounded amazin'.” Alex said, nodding to the guitar and offering him a smile. “Your voice is fuckin’ gorgeous, you know.” Miles blushed warmly and Alex couldn’t help but smile at the sight as he had a drag of his cigarette. Miles shook off the warm stare and began to play, strumming at his guitar as he sang to Alex, voice softer than usual so not to disturb the neighbours or the passers by two floor below them. Alex thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, watching on with an intense stare and a smile, Miles fluttering to the end of the song with two slow strums of the strings. Alex lent over and pressed a warm, wet, bitter tasting kiss to the others lips and they dragged themselves apart as Miles downed the rest of his coffee.

“C’mon let’s get ready, I wanna go get breakfast.” Miles said as he stood and tugged his guitar off and headed back inside, going to his case to pull out a shirt and tailored shorts, the Ibiza air already sticky and far too humid for his liking. Alex remained on the balcony until he’s finished his cigarette and he returned to the apartment, slapping Miles’ arse as he then slipped into the bathroom for a shower. He could tell his companion had already washed from the smell of coconut on his skin, and decided to wash his body with the same shower gel that still rested on the shelf inside the cubicle. He used the complementary shampoo to clean his hair and stepped out, wrapping the towelling gown around his thin frame and stepping back into the bedroom where Miles laid on the bed humming along to a song Alex hadn’t heard before.

“Whatcha listening to?” He asked, sliding his case onto the bed and opening it, rooting through for some underwear.

“Is This What You Wanted by Leonard Cohen.” He said absentmindedly, then looking over to Alex and licking his lips, watching as he dropped the robe, still rummaging through for some briefs with one hand and running his fingertips over the bruise on his collar with the other. “I said I’d go back to my mate’s villa at midday, gives us some time to kill and have a stroll ‘round town.” Alex hummed in reply as he fished out some Calvin Kleins and slipped them on, tugging out a pair of black skinny jeans and a striped vest, then rolling onto the bed and laying just beside Miles, hand running under the hem of his shirt and drawing patterns on their stomach as they kissed lazily.

“I’m starvin’. Let’s go.” Alex said eventually, reluctantly pulling away from Miles’ tender kisses. The two stood, Miles grabbing his box of cigarettes from the balcony, lighter tucked in the empty space inside the box before he went to grab his phone and join Alex by the door, watching him sweep damp strands of hair from his eyes as an arm slipped around his shoulders and the two walked out of the flat, Miles resting his head against Alex’s shoulder absentmindedly as they headed down to the ground floor in the lift and then went out onto the quiet high street after a polite good morning to the man on reception.

“Are you a veggie or anythin’?” Miles asked as they wandered along the narrow streets together, eyeing up potential breakfast spots and smiling at elderly Spanish couples on their morning strolls. Most shot them a dirty look but the occasional pair would offer them matching smiles.

“No, was when I was younger but not anymore.” He said as they came to a stop outside a small cafe, some way from the main strip and almost deserted apart from a couple dining in the patio that spilled over the pavement and onto the road. They ventured inside, sitting opposite each other in one of the window seats and surveyed the menu their waitress had given them. Alex decided on a cup of coffee and poached eggs on toast whilst Miles went for a cup of tea and an omelette, the two chatting softly about their plans for the day whilst they waited for their meals.

“I wanna meet your friends.” Alex said over the brim of his coffee cup and Miles placed his knife and fork down on the almost empty dish. Alex had long given up with his breakfast, stomach unsettled at the sight of the eggs let alone the taste of them.

“You do?” Miles sounded rather surprised at Alex’s words. “Because they’re a gang of dicks to be honest, I’d rather abandon ‘em and spend the rest of my ‘oliday in that cushty little apartment of yours, smokin’ and jammin’ and, if you fancied it, fuckin’.” Alex grinned at his words and shrugged, having a sip of coffee. “But you can come say ‘ello, we can always go get drinks together or somethin’.” He suggested as he finished his breakfast and had a sip of his tea.

“I’m happy to do either, to do both.” Alex replied, noticing a cheeky glimmer in his eyes. “Drinks sound nice, and if I think they’re pricks we can go back to mine and have a jam.” He suggested and Miles nodded at the suggestion. They finished their drinks and paid before heading back into the hot sun, the temperature far higher than when they’d gone into the cafe almost an hour before.

They headed back to the apartment to ready Miles’ belongings for the taxi ride across town, Alex pottering about and hanging up his shirts and dress trousers like he should have done the night before. They sat on the balcony going through the endless files of lyrics Alex had written, Miles chipping in every so often, changing words and added lines to some of the newer songs. They smoked and laughed, exchanging kisses every so often and just revelling in the few hours they had together.

The taxi ride to Miles’ hotel was a peaceful one, talking to the driver as best they could as they weaved through the narrow streets that led them out of town and they pulled into the car park of a large complex, the two Brits getting out to unload Miles’ cases from the boot. Miles paid the cabbie and they walked in the general direction of where Miles’ friends had said their apartment was. Alex was unsure as to what to expect when the door to the large villa opened, picturing five other boys who looked just like Miles to be waiting for them; but Alex would have quite liked that secretly. Instead, a skinny girl in her early twenties opened the door and squealed, throwing her arms around her friend and calling to the group inside. She was stunning, long brown hair and mirrored sunglasses covering his eyes, legs long and definitely someone Alex would fancy if he was straight.

Alex introduced himself to the woman, Eleanor, and they stepped inside, people milling about and greeting Miles, shooting cautious looks to Alex. One by one they said hello; Louis with the limp wrists and Yorkshire drawl who was lucky enough to be engaged to Eleanor, Lissy who was much shorter than Alex with bleach blonde hair and a cackling laugh that made Alex’s stomach feel warm, there was also Freddie who, to Alex, was the most flamboyant and confident homosexual he’d ever met, Alex enchanted by the way he danced and sang whilst gliding from room to room in time with the music throbbing through the stereo. He met Laurence last, offering him a wave when the group eventually stumbled onto the decking and he found the sixth member of the Kane clan doing laps of the swimming pool.

They spent the afternoon in the sun, Alex feeling no immediate want to head back to his apartment at any point and instead enjoying the new company, sitting on Miles’ lap due to the lack of chairs and downing glass after glass of the fruity cocktail Lissy had invented. He was pissed by the time they went inside to argue over the pizza menu, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and Miles’ head in his lap, yelling that he wanted ham on the pizza rather than pepperoni whilst Miles laughed endlessly over nothing in particular. Wine and beer were drunk over dinner in the living room, The Beatles playing through the stereo system until midnight when Laurence retired to bed, Lissy and Louis joining him a little while later. The four of them remained listening to the songs, Eleanor and Freddie dancing around the lounge together whilst Miles and Alex shared a joint between sloppy kisses.

Alex felt nineteen all over again, only a lot less stressed and just as eager to get fucked, and didn’t complain when Miles dragged him up for a dance, Freddie’s ‘Legendary Musicians’ playlist streaming 60’s classics through the room. They swayed together, Alex very out of time and earning a warm laugh from his partner.

“Lemme guide you, lemme be your puppet master.” Miles had said as he held Alex’s hips and guided them in the same rhythm as My Girl which was playing through the speakers, foreheads pressed and lips catching every so often. It felt good, and Alex didn’t complain once, eventually moving in perfect time with the song. Eleanor and Freddie headed upstairs to bed and the two men were suddenly alone, dancing to Queen together and then sitting down on the sofa. Alex curled into Miles’ side, feeling calm and comfortable in the nook under his arm. They shared more ragged kisses, Alex feeling more and more sleepy by the minute until he could feel Miles picking him up and carrying him upstairs. He peaked an eye open, Miles happily humming Under Pressure to himself as they entered the bedroom further from the staircase and Alex felt his back press against the cotton sheets.

“Loveleh.” Alex hummed as he tugged off his vest and fumbled with his belt, eventually kicking off his jeans until they were a heap at the side of the bed. Miles also stripped and then moved Alex about, pulling the covers over him and then getting into bed beside him, spooning close to him and smiling warmly to himself as he breathed in Alex’s warming scent. Alex was already fast asleep when Miles laced their fingers together and placed a kiss to his shoulder.

The rest of the holiday was spent like that, Miles and Alex spending almost every moment together whether that was at the villa or the apartment and had managed to record an entire album of demos to work on once they returned to the UK. Miles still played songs to his friends on the patio one evening but Alex’s plan of busking outside Ushuaia had long been chucked in the bin in favour of time with Miles and his friends. They went to restaurants, nightclubs and bars, each night Miles guiding Alex like a puppet on a string through new dance moves to make him fit in a little bit more before they would creep off to make out in the shadows with other drunk couples. Alex felt he had gelled well with Miles’ friends and was keen to see them all again when they got home, even though most of them lived far from Sheffield. As Miles had met them all at University, they spread themselves out across the country and it took Alex a while to realise it was the first time they had been together in three years. He felt a little bad for intruding on what would have been, should have been, a lovely reunion holiday but nobody cared too much.

It was only Alex and Miles flying back to Sheffield when Saturday crept up on them. They stood together in the airport, hugging and saying last goodbyes before they went off to their different terminals, Louis, Eleanor and Freddie heading for Gatwick, Laurence up to his hometown of Glasgow and Lissy going to visit family near Plymouth. The two men were soon alone in their departure lounge, knowing that once they landed in Manchester there were very slim chances of them seeing each other for some time. They’d try to commit to the two hour commute as much as possible, already sharing each other's addresses and contact information, but it would be tough. They knew they wanted to see each other again, not leave it as a summer fling, so when they boarded the plane together, it was to their horror they remembered the journey to Ibiza; they weren’t sat next to each other and it was just pure chance they met. Alex was at the very front of the plane next to a businessman whilst Miles sat next to a young mum and her baby nineteen rows back.

“Are there any spare seats together? Just me and my friend would-”

“Couples only when it comes to sitting together Sir,” The flight attendant was nowhere near as nice as Alex been expecting. “You should have paid the small fee to have your seats next to each other.” Alex went to argue back but could see Miles’ head poking up behind the seat with a pout and a desperately worried look on his face.

“We are a couple.” Alex blurted before the attendant could walk away and she raised a pencil thin brow at him. “So, you know, if there are any spare seats.”

“Where is your girlfriend sat?” She asked reluctantly and Alex smiled to himself.

“28A, a Mr Miles Kane.” Alex thought he could physically see the woman stop breathing as she cackled a laugh and shook her head. Alex tilted his head at the reaction and the man beside him looked up with a scowl, clearly disgruntled his peace had been disturbed. “What’s so funny?” He asked and the woman almost snarled.

“We can’t even find space for normal couples to be sat together let alone queers.” Alex gaped, staring at her in disbelief as he stood and squared up to the woman. He was about to say something when a hand was placed on his shoulder and the businessman stood.

“I’ll move for this gentleman and his partner, and you shouldn’t expect to have a job once we land back in the UK.” He raised an accusing finger at the woman and then went to grab his things. “Alex Cruz.” Alex watched the colour drain from the woman’s face before he turned to the man who had been beside him. “Where’s your partner sat?” He questioned as Miles stood and gave a small wave. “Ah, got him.” He said before pushing past the steward and down the aisle, greeting Miles with a handshake. Miles was soon hurrying back up the aisle and, after shoving his bag into the overhead locker, sat down beside Alex and pecked him on the cheek.

“Maybe that bloke and the lass beside me will become a thing, huh? We’ve started a trend.” Miles teased and Alex just laughed, doing up his belt as the crew went through the safety briefing and the plane taxied to the runway and Alex felt Miles’ fingers intertwine with his and he poked his tongue out, Miles popping a piece of gum on it and the two relaxed as best as they could. Alex knew it would be just as traumatising for Miles but he liked to think he wouldn’t be as scared with him at his side, acting as a comfort that he could cling to when he needed to rather than feeling overly apologetic for leaving tiny bruises on the back of Alex’s hand for a number of days afterwards.

The crew strapped themselves in and Alex held Miles close, left hands tightly held and Alex’ right arm wrapped around him protectively as they raced along the runway and were soon in the sky, Miles’ grip on Alex’s hand tight but nowhere near as crushing as it had been before. Alex fluttered his eyes shut and felt the pressure change in his body with a smile, enjoying the feeling of his stomach dropping whilst the people around him muttered to each other and Miles slowly relaxed his hold. He fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Alex for a little while, grinning at the dark bruise on his neck that he’d left the night before during a fairly heavy and intense fuck that seemed to go on for hours, the two men wanting to make the most of their last night together. Alex lulled his head to one side and opened his eyes, smiling at Miles tiredly and giving his arm a squeeze.

“You good?” Miles nodded in reply and got comfortable in his seat as the two tapped at their phones, Alex’s head still on his companions shoulder as they shared a pair of earphones, listening to one of Miles’ playlists for the journey home, the two nodding off halfway through the flight and waking up when they began to descend, Miles panicking immediately and clutching onto Alex who shushed him and looked out the window, assuring him they were coming into land at Manchester and not about the plummet into a sleepy village somewhere in the midlands.

The same shock of pleasure buzzed through Alex as they landed and Miles hid his face in his partner’s bicep whilst they came to a slow stop and slowly reached their parking place, seat belts then removed and a busy fight to be first to the exit commencing. Miles stayed still for a while, running his hand over Alex’s jean clad thigh and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. They had an hour left together and it wasn’t long enough. Their eyes met and a kiss was exchanged before they stood and waited for the passengers behind them to disembark before shuffling off the plane with a nod to the crew members at the door.

The walk to security was endless, fingers intertwined as they walked in time and soon reached the security desks, being split up momentarily. Alex went through first, giving the glum gentlemen a smile as he scanned his passport and shoved him through whilst Miles has a little more difficulty, the woman constantly looking between him and then his passport. He knew he should have had a new photo done with his new hair style rather than the McCartney-esk bob he had spotted since he was at University but he knew he’d grow it out and wouldn’t be a skinhead for much longer. After presenting the woman with his driver’s licence and bank card he was let through and joined Alex with a deflated sigh, fingers linking again as they went through the maze of people to find their luggage carousel. They knew this was the final hurdle, the conveyor belt far more interesting to Alex than Miles was. He was reluctant to look at him, to acknowledge that this was the last time he would see his summer love for weeks.

“Here,” Miles said as he slipped off one of the gold rings on his fingers, placing it in Alex’s palm. “So you never forget me.” That sounded too final for Alex’s liking and he looked up at his partner, leaning to give him a slow kiss as he clutched the ring tightly, then pulling away and slipping it on to his middle finger and admiring the constellation engraved into it. “It brings good luck and good health.” He whispered and then looked up as their guitars came bumbling towards them. Alex remained frozen in time, never wanting to leave that moment, but being forced to as he picked up the leather guitar holder and pulling it over his shoulders.

“Thank you, Mi.” He whispered and hummed at the feeling of skinny fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp. Alex reached up to unclasp the chain around his neck and placed it in Miles’ hand. “I told myself I would never lose this necklace unless I found a man who would wear it better than me.” He reached to slip it around Miles’ neck and then kissed his forehead. “I suppose that’s you.” Their lips met again and Alex pulled away when he could see his monogrammed suitcase moving towards them. He lifted it off the carousel with ease and then looked back to Miles, their fingers intertwining as they stood side by side and waited, patiently, for the final case to appear. They both hoped it would take a while, so they could stay in each other’s warmth for a little longer, but the case came almost immediately and they grabbed it together before giving each other a knowing look.

They walked hand in hand through the exit and past the families waiting for their loved ones and then outside to the busy taxi rank. Rain was in the air and the grey skies were enough to suggest a thunderstorm was on the way. They stopped, close to the wall and far from the travellers wandering past them, and just held each other for a while. It had only been a week, but a week was enough to create a bond between them that was so strong neither of them could quite fathom not seeing each other every single day. The hug turned into a slow and passionate kiss, bodies pressed close and neither of them wanting it to end. But it did when Miles pulled away and let out a shaky sigh.

“I suppose this is it, for now.” He said, thumb running over Alex’s soft cheek, cradling his face. “This week’s been the best week of my life… I wanna spend a lot more time with you, Alex.” Miles knew what he was trying to say and hoped Alex could read into his words. The desperate final kiss between them secured a common knowledge and, with foreheads pressed, Alex gave him a smile.

“I do too, Miles. Months, years, decades. Not just weeks.” Came his reply and they hugged one final time, Alex turning his head and brushing away the tear that had slipped out. “We can make this work, can’t we?” He sounded cautious, voice strained as he spoke and Miles nodded, giving his hand a squeeze.

“‘Course we can.” He whispered and Alex offered him a final sweet smile, Miles then looking over his shoulder to the taxi waiting a few yards away. “Text me when you get ‘ome, let me know you’re alright.” He said, giving Alex’s hand a final squeeze and then grabbing his case.

“I will, promise.” Came Alex’s reply and Miles pecked him on the cheek before heading for the taxi, loading his stuff and slipping into the back, with a final glance over his shoulder. They waved at each other until the taxi curled around the corner and out of sight.

Only then did Alex slip his sunglasses on and whisper to himself what he wanted to tell Miles so desperately.

_Be mine forever._


End file.
